


BFF

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593
Summary: *not angst*





	BFF

A friend is hard to come by,

A close friend, harder still.

Yet we are surrounded by billions

Of people. Why, then, is it such an

Arduous task to find the one person

Whom you may call a best friend?

 

Perhaps it is simply because a best friend

Is not discovered when times are easy.

A best friend will be your friend forever! No

Questions asked. When you find that special

Person, lives are changed for the better,

And nothing will ever change that.


End file.
